


Lets Watch The Sky

by turnedtechgodhead



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtechgodhead/pseuds/turnedtechgodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moment that turned Daves life upside down and crushed it into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Watch The Sky

It was moment that turned Daves life upside down and crushed it into a million pieces. 

It started off normally, it was Saturday which was, as John called it, their 'designated bro-date day'. They usually started off at Johns apartment, playing video games and fucking things up until they both grew bored or were hungry. At that point they would head down to Papa Johns pizza, consume a whole large pizza plus a box of bread sticks, John getting a Pepsi and Dave a Coke and then would proceed to argue over why their soda was better. After this they would head towards the park, they would lay in the grass and look up at the sky because John absolutely loved it so Dave was more than happy to sit and watch the sky with him. Then Dave would do some photography, eventually trying to get John into the shots despite John putting his hand up and would whine 'Dave no. No, Dave. You know I dont like- ak! Stoooop!' and then Dave would grab him and pull him into a kiss, lulling John into a guilt of some sort and would comply for his boyfriend.  
Well, Dave would be doing that and John would be saying those things and they would have kissed if John had been more careful. The park was right across the street and John was excited to get on the newly installed swings. After a few minutes of sitting because ,'Honestly, John, how are you not so full you cant walk.' Dave shook his head, John was such a kid sometimes. But thats what he loved about him. After waiting, in John time, hours-which had only been five minutes-wasn't able to wait any longer. John excitedly jumped up before Dave could register and proceeded to cross the road and would have ran safely into the park and onto the swings, yelling out for Dave to push him and Dave wouldn't do it. 'No, John. Not even for the puppy face', then John mentioned it would be ironic so, Dave would push him. But none of that would happen either.  
It was like slow motion to Dave. It was a red car, probably going at least two times the speed limit, John paused and looked at the oncoming car, fear flashed across his face before the car hit John sending the boy flying up into the air and landing a few feet behind the car with a loud thud.  
Dave mind went blank, he couldn't hear or see anything until someone bumped him, jarring him out of his stupor. He noticed a swarm of people around a body that looked a lot like John. But that couldn't be John, John was- he looked over to see an empty hair. That's when it hit him, so to speak. John had just gotten hit by a car. Dave made himself stand up and walk towards the crowd, he shoved his way through till he got a full view of John and then knelt down beside of him.

John head was lying on some sort of clothing, he'd have to thank whoever gave it to him, there were several scratches on his face and glass embedded around his eyes. Presumably from his glasses, something that was no where to be found. There were several gashes on his head, where most of the blood seemed to be coming from. Dave couldn't imagine the one that was most likely on the back of John's head. His right arm was in a disfigured position and had several broken fingers. His legs were scraped up and laying lifelessly. Dave had never seen so much red. So much blood. He almost felt like throwing up. Judging by the gashes and the blood John was most likely- Dave couldn't bring himself to say the 'd' word.  
A finger brushed across Dave's knee braking him from looking at Johns state. His eyes flashed to Johns bright sky blue eyes. John's eyes looked up at the sky and then over towards the park. He let out a raspy but painful laugh, the pain evident on his face. “I guess I can't test out the swings today, huh?” John rasped out, looking back over to Dave and smiling. Dave forced out a laugh and shook his head, 

“Not today.” 

“Yeah... it's too bad it's raining.” Dave was about to open his mouth to protest but noticed that his and Johns eyes were both wet. Dave propped his glasses on his head.

“Yeah. We'll have to reschedule for another day.” John's left hand tentatively took Dave's hand and held it.

“You know what is better than new swings at the park?” 

“I don't know, bro, that's some pretty sweet stuff. What could be better than that?” 

“The beach.” John loved the beach. He would go out as far as it was deemed safe and get pummeled by the waves while laughing his head off. Occasionally, Dave would have to go out and pull him closer to shore because the water was pulling him out. Then they would proceed to bury Dave in the sand and once Dave could wiggle his way out they would turn John into a sand merman. In the end John would end up with an amazing tan and Dave would swear he had 3rd degree burns.

“We can totally go on our next bro-date.” John just smiled and looked into Dave's eyes. As cliché as Dave felt, he could hear the unspoken, 'I love you' and he was sure John received his back by the grin on his face, it soon fell and it went into a grimace. 

“Dave...” John was looking back up into the sky, tears trailing down his face. Dave knew that John knew he wasn't going to make it. “I love you. I've always loved you-” john rasped raggedly and his eyes clenched from the pain. It was obvious that talking hurt.

“You don't have to talk-” John gave a light squeeze to Dave's hand. 

As John gained up more strength he started again, “-even before I knew you I loved you. I don't regret a single moment with you.” He paused again to take another painful breath, eyes still staying focused up at the sky, “I'm gonna stay by your side till we get old and die. Until then I'll continue to harass you about Nick Cage and Matthew Mcconaughey and you'll forever tell me I have shitty tastes in movies. We'll keep making music together, you with your tables and me with my keyboard. I'll listen to your shitty raps as you steal the first batch of pancakes in the morning. It'll be so ironic.” Dave snorts and softly run his thumb tenderly against John's hand. Tears are falling freely and Dave doesn't think he can talk without his voice breaking or potentially break down into a sob. Dave opt to stay quiet, he notice that John's eye lids droop. Dave can vaguely hear the ambulance before John turns and gives Dave the most heart breaking smile he has ever seen. 

“I...I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired.” Dave nodded. 

“Yeah, you've had a long day, Egderp.” John smiles at the nickname, “Get some shuteye and when ya wake up I promise you'll feel better.” 

“I love you, Dave.” Dave stomach churns because his best friend... his boyfriend was dying.

“I love you too, John. Sweet dreams.” John just smiles, eyes already closed, hand relaxing in Dave's. Dave watched as John took his final breath from this world. And he cried. 

The ambulance and police came and started taking statements from people who saw the incident. The driver of the red car was put into handcuffs. Once everything was cleared Dave took in the scene. Where John had laid was just a huge pile of blood, most of it was where his head was. He vomited. 

-

The viewing, which was respectfully closed casket, was tough. He gave his condolences to Johns Dad and any other family members. His Bro and Rose came. Jade cried on your shoulder almost the whole time. The burial was harder. Dave didn't stand in the circle with the rest nor did he watch them lower the casket into the ground. He kept his distance and his tears intact. 

–

Dave looked up at the sky and watched the clouds pass. His mind was completely clear and at peace. “I kept my promise, Egbert.” Dave picked up and hand full of sand and dropped it. Ocean water danced up to his toes. “Looks like we better go, dude. Don't want'cha to get caught up in the waves again.” Dave smiled and turned his head to the broken glasses beside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first homestuck fanfic... how'd I do?
> 
> oh and watch for the sequel to this called, "In Skaia"


End file.
